


Blackpool

by Motion_of_the_ocean



Category: hannigram - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motion_of_the_ocean/pseuds/Motion_of_the_ocean
Summary: This story is based off of a deleted scene from the second season, where Hannibal visits Will in prison. Will rejects him from there, and so Hannibal is determined to save him and become close again.





	Blackpool

"Why is he doing this to me?"  
"He's trying to alienate us".  
Will looked at him, as he felt this great regret for ever trusting Hannibal.  
"Well." Will stood away from the bars after a moment, his eyes had seeled over. Hannibal felt more of a distance from that than the shift in the room.  
"Now I understand what you were doing with me this whole time". He said in a steely and bitter tone.  
Hannibal looks minutely confused for a moment, and then he thinks how clever Will is.  
He was not completely debilitated from the drugs that Hannibal had used; all of Frederick's help had brought back memories. And by pretending to question Frederick, he found the reason behind Hannibal's own drug administration.  
He was right when he questioned Hannibal at the beginning of their relationship; he thought Hannibal was trying to alienate him from Jack. He was actually trying to alienate him from everybody however. Will's eyes were dark and forlorn. He felt wounded and angry. If he could have escaped his maddening encephalitis, he could have escaped Hannibal sooner. But Hannibal kept him flailing. He sneakily corrupted him when he was already terrorized by nightmares. He didn't seem to care, and didn't think anything of it. Will could see how twisted Hannibal was now, the way he mindlessly toyed with him. And it upset him, that he lost what he thought was friendship. He was so hurt that there wasn't a great friendship, growing fervently everyday. But also, he ached because he felt tender and romantic feelings arise between them. It was a distant feeling; unexpected, and always there. But until Hannibal had made him chicken soup, he didn't acknowledge it somehow in his brain. That day he wanted to talk to him, but Hannibal continued to seem hollow. How could he have guessed that it was because he was coniving, and callous, and that he wanted to frame him. And yet he could not surmise that their friendship had been entirely fake. That's what hurt the most, knowing that Hannibal felt close to him, but that he chose to disregard his life so easily and save himself. He could have run when Will was getting close to catching him, but he was too prideful.  
"Why didn't you just kill me, instead of this?" Will spoke angrily.  
"I couldn't. I have compassion for you". Hannibal's heart squeezed in his chest by the way Will was closing off to him.  
"This is more cruel than compassionate. You're slowly getting me killed in here".  
"They can't kill you if they believe you weren't in the right mind". He assured.  
"Then you wanted me to be be locked up for insanity..for the rest of my life?"  
"No they would try rehabilitation and psychiatric therapy--"  
Will cut him off.  
"You can use whatever excuse you want, but you wanted me to suffer.. by saving yourself. We were never friends".  
"I'd like to think we were". Hannibal says through a flat grimace. He can feel Will pushing him away, so far.  
"But you didn't act like it. You act like you're alone in this world Hannibal. Well...you can have that".  
Hannibal looks at him quietly.  
"Can you please leave."  
He said it sternly, and with his face barren of all other emotions except one, that stinging pain of loss.  
Hannibal shifted his weight uncomfortably.  
"Will..I can help you".  
"I don't need you for your kind of help. Just get away from me". He squandered dryly.  
"Ok Will, I will leave you be. But I would like to see you again along the trial". There was still this oblivious hope in his eyes.  
"No, I would prefer that you don't come back".  
Hannibal's eyes widened, his emotions couldn't remain hidden. There was a private emotion of fear that coursed through him, and he watched Will sullenly for a moment, before he finally acquiesced.  
"Very well Will. Goodbye."  
It was all he could bring himself to say. He was stunned, and felt bruised.  
Will watched his profile go, and gingerly sat on his cot.

_________________________________________________

Hannibal watched his opposite chair the following night, it was empty and cold from the lack of meaningful company. He gazed around the room as this lonely feeling made his insides shrink and tighten. All alone he was, and he knew that he had to do something soon. Will was losing his trial, and he would be executed for it. Hannibal moved to his pantry and went down to the basement. He had kept the remains from all of the victims that Will was convicted of. There, he poetically made lures for Will just like last time, except they would be used to save him. He strung up Gideon in his hospital bed at three in the morning, and attached lures to him, then left. It was a quick trial after that, when they couldn't attach Will to all of the evidence. And Will was sent home within five days.

 

He sat on his porch with the beautiful wind cooling his face. All of his dogs were running around, and buster came over to hop onto his lap. He felt an unease about being there though; he was still exposed to Hannibal. There was nothing that could make him trust him, when he so carelessly ended all of these people's lives. They were just like cattle to him. Jack had sent out a security detail for Will, but it was temporary until everything with his new home in Florida was finalised. The watchmen were guarding from various points. There was a man behind his house and at the front, and also one near the garage, and another near the edge of the forest. It was irksome to know that he couldn't be alone, even if his time in prison had made him crave people. It was only for three days though.  
Jack couldn't stop Hannibal from visiting him. He was still seen as innocent from the lack of evidence. Will didn't expect to see his car come up his driveway, it startled him from patting buster. The dog didn't move when Hannibal got out of the car, he merely pressed his nose into Will's belly as Hannibal walked up the path.  
"Hello Will". He said as he regarded the attention at Will's abdomen. He thinks that Will looks so endearing, and it makes his heart throb in his chest.  
"Why are you here Hannibal?"  
The men on guard didn't seem too wary, but they were alerted to his presence.  
"I wanted to see how you were adjusting".  
"Fairly well after three months". He said curtly.  
"Do you still want to kill me Will?"  
Will noticed the scars on his wrists; his sleeves had been rolled up near the elbows, and they were a stark pink compared to his dark grey sweater. It seemed obscene somehow, and he wondered vaguely if Hannibal was putting them on display.  
"I don't think about it. But would you deserve it? Yes". His eyes were piercing; rememebering the way he had found Abigail's ear, the way he had seen Beverly sliced up like cured meat. The way he had toyed with his emotions by dating Alana; making him panic that she was going to die too.  
"I don't care enough to enact vengeance, it wouldn't help me anymore".  
"You delight in wickedness by using Matthew Brown, and then deny yourself the delight?"  
"You delight. I did what I should have done; what was necessary. I don't have your appetite".  
Hannibal went quiet for a moment. Then his glassy eyes were fishing for an indeterminable truth.  
"How long before Jack's men are called to other duties? He doesn't seem like the type to wait things out. There might never be this evidence to convict me".  
Will froze, did Hannibal sniff out the secret move they had planned. They wanted him to leave inconspicuosly, and get a head start. Because surely Hannibal would eventually figure it out. But perhaps, Hannibal just wanted to know how long he had left to wait, tip toeing around Will. He didn't want the extra eyes and company. Their conversations wouldn't be as free and as outspoken like they once were. He still had this narrow hope that Will might warm up to him again.  
"I don't know. But I think he would do whatever it takes. And they have an easy paying job". He lied, as he half-heartedly gestured to the men on his left.  
Hannibal looked incredulous for whatever reason.  
"It sounds weak to you, even as you say it".  
"I guess, I'm not getting involved with the details".  
"Have you quit the FBI?" He deduced.  
Will chanced letting him know this small truth.  
"I was no longer an agent when they arrested me. I think I'll go back to fixing boat motors".  
Hannibal gave a small smile, and gazed at him fondly. His eyes wandered of their own volition, peering inside the window behind Will's head.  
And with that, Will felt an odd sense of protectiveness towards himself.  
"Back to the predictable problems?" He said thoughtfully.  
"You're predictable too in your own way".  
Hannibal stared at him, with the look of a lion who has just had his ego stroked, or given attention. But Will didn't understand why.  
"Was that what I was Will? A problem?".  
"Of course". He said dryly with no intended humour.  
Hannibal looked amused. And then he seemed to sadden immediately. There was something else he was wondering about Will.  
"You should probably go". Will decided.  
"Will I ever get to see you again like this?" He seemed slightly vulnerable now, and it made Will's chest squeeze.  
"No, I don't think so. What do you expect Hannibal, after everything?" Will admitted. He was looking behind Hannibal now.  
All of these unspoken feelings, and their pride getting in the way, was atrophying their relationship. It had already begun to disintegrate when Hannibal framed him. But Will couldn't see them salvaging anything healthy from before. And he couldn't do that to himself. He could not prolong an empty friendship, that was only full of deceit and manipulations.  
Hannibal found himself wordless again in Will's presence.  
"Is this goodbye Will?"  
"I guess." He looked at the ground briefly.  
"Maybe in some other world, there would be a place left for me and you".  
Will looked up at him; eyes reeling with regret and hopelessness, as Hannibal left him.  
"Goodbye, Hannibal".  
"Goodbye Will". He got in his car and drove out of sight.

_________________________________________________

He imagined the smell of the ocean would have wafted into his new house as he drove up, tinging the place with a pleasant saltiness.  
It comforted him as the air clung to his skin, and made him cherish the moment of unpacking. Nightmares once clung to his mind, and their absence was replaced by something else entirely him; a sense of peace, stetching backward and forward in time. The care package from his time at the FBI made it possible for him to vacation, if only for a couple weeks. No duties gave him this time to relax, and he found his inner strength sharpen. But he was wondering about Hannibal, and his affections never waned. There was a feeling within him like he couldn't move on; couldn't forget Hannibal, as much as he tried to.  
Five weeks later, Hannibal's dark bentley rolled up his driveway. He was busy working on a neighbour's boat in the front yard; the engine from it was resting between his legs as he sat on the top deck.  
Hannibal gazed at him lovingly, affection spilling from his features.  
Will looked so beautiful to him. He was tanned, with a short, but unkempt beard. And he was sporting Khaki coloured shorts, with a white t-shirt that was almost completely open, save for two buttons at the bottom.  
Hannibal usually wasn't affected by physical appearances, but Will's look matched the image of beauty that was in his soul. It made his heart stutter and yearn.  
"Hannibal. I thought you might try and find me". He maneuvered the engine away and stood by the railing on his left.  
"You were difficult to find". He admitted.  
Will got down from his boat, and in the process, his shorts rode down his hips to reveal some of his pelvic bone.  
"That was the point". He said firmly, but most of his ire from their previous interaction had gone.  
"Did you kill anyone to find out where I was?" He curiously added.  
"No. They still keep a record of you at the halls of the FBI. Does that concern you?"  
"No more than you being here concerns me".  
Hannibal searched his face, and found that Will was not bothered by his presence, not really.  
He noticed now, that his shorts were hanging low, and his eye lids drooped to follow the line of hair on his abdomen. He couldn't help himself; warmth ignited in his belly.

"I have missed you". Hannibal confessed suddenly, and Will didn't know why, but he felt naked. It was probably the combination of his clothing, mixed in with Hannibal's open stare. But also, what the words really meant.  
"I've missed our friendship Hannibal".He states calmly, but with his heart beating sporadically in his chest.  
"I wish I could trust you like I used to."  
Hannibal stepped closer reflexively.  
"You can trust me. I will be here for you, just as I have always wanted".  
Will's eyes widened, and then he shifted his weight uncertainly.  
"Then...do you want..to have dinner here?"  
Hannibal's face brightened, and he smiled peacefully.  
"Yes. I would like to."  
Will smiled bashfully, as his cheeks became a little pink.  
"I'm making soup, it's not ready yet". He said as he turned to lead them to the house.  
"Thank you Will". He said this for so many reasons, but the words covered them all.


End file.
